Forum:Organizing the Hall of the Tower
So currently, the pages related to the "hall of the tower" or "the schism" are: *Hall of the Tower *Hall of the Tower under Egwene al'Vere *Hall of the Tower during the White Tower Schism *Hall of the Tower under Siuan Sanche *Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower *Rebel Aes Sedai I would like to suggest a new structure to make things more easily navigable and more uniform: I propose: 1) One page called Hall of the Tower (Members) devoted entirely to listing members of the Hall. The charts from hott-suian, the hott-Schism, and hott-egwnw, will be put there and their pages deleted. 2)The Rebel Aes Sedai page be renamed Rebel White Tower because it is a more accurate description and because it is closer to the format of the name Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower. If any of this sounds good, or if you have other suggestions, please let me know. I will work on what I can of it. Nisha noire 23:40, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :I think that each individual pages for each of the Halls would work better. They are distinct entities and trying to put them all on one page, especially with those tables, can affect readability and future editing. As for Rebel Aes Sedai/Rebel White Tower, Rebel Aes Sedai is the most commonly used term for them. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 14:28, January 7, 2011 (UTC) **I find so many pages for Halls and Towers quite confusing. I've been thinking something along the lines of what Nisha suggested too - have the one Hall of the Tower page, with info describing what the Hall is, does and who it is currently comprised of. Have a table for each previous Hall (under Siuan, Elaida etc), and any other Amyrlins we have enough info for. Tables don't have to be hard to read - check how I fixed the Amyrlin Seat table. But don't include the Rebel Hall on this page, as because it was separate from the Tower, it wasn't actually a legit Hall, and therefore shouldn't be included in the main article - just link to it. And I think Hall of the Tower during the White Tower Schism and Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower should simply be combined into the White Tower Schism page. So the way I see it, there should be a Hall of the Tower page, a White Tower Schism page, and a Rebel White Tower (I like that name too!) page. The info on those three pages would just have to be organised really well, that's all. Daea 14:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::I rearranged the White Tower Schism page a bit. Not sure it was the improvement I sought. My idea was to rearrange it to give a bit more focus on the three factions as whole, and not as much focus on simply the two different halls. To me White Tower Schism should me the main "Schism" page, and then one could have specific pages on specific parts - like the make up of the Halls. Not sure I accomplished that much though. By all means, revert if you have better ideas. - JackEriksson 23:07, January 13, 2011 (UTC)